Draon
by Amekoryuu
Summary: A woman wanders into the woods of Isalea, where she is found by a young boy named Lloyd.
1. Chapter 1

**A woman wanders into the woods of Isalea, where she is found by a young boy named Lloyd. **

**Amekoryuu: I've finally posted a story now. –Tosses confetti- **

**Lark: Finally! I thought you were never going to get this up. **

**Ame:: Ha-ha I thought that for a while too. So let's get this started if you would Lark? **

**Lark:: Amekoryuu does not own Tales of Symphonia, only her OCs and the plot. **

**Ame:: This is my first story on Fiction, I hope you enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

The sky was pitch-black, not one star pierced though the gloom. My breath came in gasps; a burning sensation grew in my chest. With each shaky step forward, the ground churned like the stormy sea. The pain flared in my legs, almost bringing me to the ground. Everything was unfocused, so tired, I couldn't stop now. It would put everything I've done to waste. My body kept moving of its own accord; suddenly, the ground vanished from beneath me. Curling up into a ball I blocked my face, as I rolled down the cliff. Branches snapped from the impact of my body, and tumbled down the cliff with me. Then as quickly as it started it, mercifully, ended; I rolled to a stop into the bushes at the bottom of the cliff, hidden from view. The forest I was wandering in was filled with vibrant and old trees. One of which I was hidden under. That was the last thing I remember as the darkness, embraced me.

* * *

The sun rose over the tree tops of the forest, signaling the beginning of a new day. As the light trickled through the tree branches, the forest seemed to awaken with the creatures that claimed it as home. In a nearby cottage, a young brunette boy was also up. He yawned sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He walked out of the cottage to the dwarf who was working outside. The dwarf turned when the boy came over.

"So now yer' up." He said. The boy nodded. "Are ye' gonna help me today?"

"Yeah!" The boy perked up, a bit. This would be better, then having to go to school or go over the Dwarven vows again.

"Alright, now listen here. I need ye to go into the glade in the woods, and gather some willow lilies." He took a pendent out of his pocket, "This will keep the monsters away from ye, so don't loose it."

"Thanks Dad!" The boy said, while picking up his bag, as he headed off into the woods, heading for the glade hidden deep inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The woman groaned softly, as she regained consciousness. Her body throbbed with the aches from her 'adventure' last night. She slowly pressed herself up into a sitting position. She slowed her breathing to keep from passing out. Her back was rested against the trunk of the tree; she had crashed into during the night. When the forest stopped spinning she sighed closing her eyes. _I guess I lost them. _She opened her eyes slower this time, letting them adjust to the light.

A branch snapped, sounding like thunder in the quite forest. The woman's eyes moved to the source of the sound. Her amber eyes locked with a pair of brown ones.

Time froze as neither blinked. Both held surprise in their expressions, mixed with a tinge of fear. The brown pair of eyes belonged to a young boy, at most seven years old. _I wonder if he'll run? _Dismissing the thought she broke the staring contest, closing her eyes with a painful sigh. Letting her body rest against the trunk again, the boy wasn't much of threat so she could rest a bit longer.

_It wouldn't be to surprising if he ran as soon as I closed my eyes. If I were him I would have ran too. _Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of soft footfalls. Half opening one eye she stared at the boy. He froze as soon as they made eye contact again. _Either he's incredibly brave or remarkably foolish. _

Now that he was out in the open she could see him better. He would come up to about her waist when standing. Spiky chestnut locks gave him another inch in height. The most notable feature was his shirt, a bright, no dazzling, vibrant red shirt. _How did I **not** see him coming?_ He also was wearing a pair of baggy black pants tucked into a pair of brown boots.

"Um… are you okay?" He's voice waived in the middle, he trembled as he kept eye contact.

She was too tired to attempt talking but, she managed to shrug a reply.

He tilted his head in thought, not as afraid now, "Are you thirsty?" a nod. "Okay, wait here." He said before he vanished into the underbrush.

The woman couldn't help by smile slightly. _I don't think I could move very far even if I wanted to right now. _She thought wirily, her eyelids closed as she drifted off to sleep once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The boy went back to where he had dropped his things. When he had headed out he had grabbed a water flask. "Ah ha!" Taking the flask he headed back to the glade. The strange woman was still there. She had fallen asleep again. Now that he wasn't surprised anymore, he slid down the small incline and walk right up to her.

She was resting against the trunk of one of the older trees. Her orange mane was tangled with twigs in them. He glanced at the cliff near the tree. _Did she fall from there?_ The clothing she was wearing was completely shredded. That wasn't what made her strange though. She wasn't human, or elf, brownish orange fur covered every thing he could see. Her nails looked like talons, instead of feet he saw cat like paws. _What is she?_

When he reached her she opened her eyes again. _Is it possible to sneak up on her?_ He held out the water flask; as she took it from him he noticed she was shaking slightly. _Is she really okay? _She brought the flask to her lips as she took a long drink. From the way she was gulping it down; she hadn't had a drink during the last few days. When she was done, he guessed that the flask would be empty.

"… Thanks..." She murmured, her voice sounding tired, as she handed the flask back.

The boy smiled as he took it back happy that she was felling a bit better. "You're…." His eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "You, you can talk!?"

The woman smiled, "Yes I can." She seemed amused, by his reaction. The boy blushed slightly. "Err… do you have a name?" He asked. He didn't want to keep referring to her as the woman.

"I go by Draon." She looked at him, her head tilted to the side, "And you?"

The boy smiled, "I'm Lloyd, Lloyd Irving"

* * *

**Ame:: And that's chapter one.**

**Lark:: It would be wonderful, if you reviewed. -bows-**

**Ame:: I would love to hear any suggestions, on how to make this better. **

**Lark and Ame: Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amekoryuu: Thanks to killerbunbun and Lady Lazyness for reviewing.**

**Lark: Thanks for the reviews –passes out cookies- **

**Ame:: This time Draon will be saying the disclaimer. Draon if you would. **

**Draon:: Amekoryuu does not own Tales of Symphonia, only her OCs and the plot. **

**Ame:: Now begins Chapter two. **

**

* * *

**

Draon smiled in response, "It's nice to meet you Lloyd." She seemed much more relaxed now; the pain from before had dulled to a throb.

Lloyd shifted from side to side, hundreds of questions building up in his mind. "Draon….. what **are** you?" His curiosity showing plainly on his face.

"What do you think I am?" she replied, wondering what was going on in that spiky head.

He frowned, thinking, "Well you look kind of like a furry human, but you have paws and claws." She smiled slightly, as she stretched her sore muscles. To his surprise he saw two massive wings stretching out behind her. Lloyd felt his jaw drop as a furry tail waved at him. "…and wings and tail too…"

"That is true, but I don't always look like this." She replied as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

Lloyd blinked owlishly. "You don't?" _She keeps surprising me._

Draon laughed softly, "No, it would be hard to get around looking like this." She shook her head, "I look normal the rest of the time."

He looked at her wings again. "I wonder if they're as soft as they look…"

She smiled, "If you want to you can touch them."

Lloyd face turned a dark red; _I can't believe I said that out loud._ "Wait… I can?" Seeing her nodded he cautiously went closer, he was right next to her now. Timidly he reached out with his small hand and brushed the soft downy feathers of her wings. He smiled in childish delight, as he continued his exploration.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Draon watched him though half lidded eyes. Lloyd reminded her of the little ones that she would watch back home, curious about everything that moves or breathes. She noticed that he had moved from playing with her wings to her fur.

Closing her eyes she sighed, "Lloyd, shouldn't you be heading home now?" One eye opened. "Your parents must be worried by now." Lloyd had been here for about an hour.

He paled, "Ah! I forgot, dad and Noishe are probably wondering where I am." He scrambled to his feet, and was about to run off when he stopped. "Draon… if you want you can come too." The woods were no place to be if you were healing up. A monster might find you or worse.

Stunned by the question, she took a moment to gather her thoughts again. "Will you dad mind?" She raised an eyebrow. "You only just met me."

He grinned "Dwarven vow number two: Never abandon someone in need." _Who knew that they would actually be useful? _

"I see." She replied. _So he lives with a dwarf…maybe I can rest there. _Slowly she pulled her self into a standing position, her body protested but not as violently as before. _That water really did help._ She mused to herself. A small hand pressed against her hip; she looked down to see Lloyd. She smiled slightly as she placed a hand on his shoulder to keep balance. "So your father is a dwarf?" She asked as they started walking, down a dirt path.

He shook his head, "Not my birth father, but he's raising me and that's enough." Draon nodded in agreement, _He's pretty smart for a kid. _They continued talking until they reached a cottage sitting next to a stream. When they arrived, her breath was coming in soft gasps. _I'm surprise I made it._

Lloyd looked up at her, hearing her gasping. "You can rest on the bench over here Draon." He led her over to a small bench near the stream. Draon sighed quietly as she sat down, relived that she didn't have to stand anymore.

After making sure she was sitting comfortably, Lloyd headed inside.

Watching him go inside, she looked around the yard. First off was the cottage, it took up most of the field and had two floors that she could see. On the south side of the cottage she spotted a chimney, puffing a trail of smoke. On the side facing the river a waterwheel turned slowly with the waters steady flow. To the side of the cottage she saw a small path leading to a grave marker. Closer to her she noticed a wooden stall that would be large enough for riding dragon. That's when she felt another presence.

**_'Who are you?' _**questioned a voice in her mind.

Closing her eyes, she responded, **_'Draon Malandara, who are you?' _**

**_'…Noishe. What were you doing with Lloyd?' _**the question had a protective tone.

**_'Nothing that would harm him, he found me actually.' _**

**_'…' _**he didn't seem satisfied.

**_As wonderful as this conversation is, I'd like to see who I'm talking with.' _**Draon thought dryly, not liking only thought speaking with this person.

**_'Hn' _**

She opened her eyes, only to have them winder in shock. "You're a…." Before her was a four legged creature, with white fur over his body that faded to a green at the ears, paws, and tail. His head came up past her waist, when he was on all fours.

**_'Yes' _**he replied, confirming her unasked question. Tilting his head he looked at her **_'and you are a…' _**

"See! Noishe isn't scared of her!"

The both of them looked up to see Lloyd tugging on a dwarf's hand, pulling him out of the house.The dwarf looked at her, in a rumbling voice he spoke, "My name's Dirk and who might you be?"

"I go by Draon." Her exhaustion was catching up with her again. "I'm sorry, but…"

Dirk raised his hand. "Don't worry about it. The boy here told me every thing." He went and supported her as she tried to stand. He came to about her midriff. "Let's get you inside." He glanced at Lloyd, "Don't just stand there boy, open the door!"

"I only have one guest room right now, so you'll be sharing a room with Lloyd until the new room is built." She nodded, as they went up the stairs to reach the room. Dirk came to a stop, and said in a low voice only for her ears, "If you do anything to hurt my boy, you'll regret it."

"I'd never harm a child." She replied softly, meaning every bit of it.

That seemed to satisfy him as he opened the door to the room and helped her lie down on the bed. She was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd watched, Draon as she slept, counting her breaths. He smiled relived that she was sleeping soundly. He looked out the window, the sun was lower now. Draon had been sleeping for hours now. _Dad said that since she was sleeping that means she's healing. __So I guess this is a good thing. _

"Oy, boy." Lloyd looked up to see Dirk at the door. He slid off the stool quietly and went to the door. Closing the door be hind him he looked at his father.

"Yes dad?"

"Ya need ta eat dinner now," He saw Lloyd about to open his mouth. "Now ya can come back up after ya eat." He ruffled the boy's spiky hair. "No point getting your self sick too." Lloyd smiled and nodded and went down stairs to eat the stew.

Eating as fast as he could he cleaned his bowl. "Done!" He said putting it in the sink;Then when he was about to go back up stairs he, remembered something. He went outside to Noishe's pin. "Hey Noishe." He crawled into the pin, climbing on top his life long companion. He curled up on his friend. "Noishe you won't believe what happen today."

Noishe turned his head to look at him. "Whine?"

Lloyd grinned, "Well, I went to the woods like dad said and I while I was there…."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dirk watched the boy from the door way, he smiled slightly. _It's surprising how quickly he became attached ta her._ Shaking his head he went back inside, cleaning up their dinner. After he put the cleaned dishes away, he went back up stairs. Opening the guest room door quietly he looked in. The woman was still asleep. _I wonder how she ended up in that condition…_ He shook his head _I wonder **what** she is too. I don't think I've seen anyone like her before, not including monsters…_

The dwarf sighed as he closed the door, wondering about his new house guest. _Dwarven vow number two: Never abandon someone in need. _He grinned; _I never thought someone would use that against me, especially not Lloyd. I guess that boy can remember things, with the right motivation. _

He went back down stairs right when Lloyd came in. "Ya better be off ta bed now." Lloyd nodded, sleepily heading up stairs. Watching the boy go up stairs Dirk smiled to himself and went back to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd sleepily walked up the stairs. He rubbed his eyes, as he yawned. Opening the door, he slipped into the bedroom. When he was inside he paused, until his eyes adjusted to the dark. His hammock was hanging in the corner near the bed. He had given up his bed so Draon could sleep there. He was about to climb into it when he, glanced over at Draon again. Quietly he tiptoed to the side of the bed, he smiled softly. "Good night Draon." He whispered, before crawling into his hammock and falling asleep.

* * *

**Ame:: Chapter two is complete.**

**Lark:: 0o0 Two chapters in less then a week!?!? –Happily- You're not slacking off anymore! **

**Ame:: -ignores him- I would love to hear any suggestions, on how to make this better. **

**Lark and Ame: Thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amekoryuu: -in shock- Wow I can't believe that I'm writing this so soon. **

**Lark: It's amazing! You're normally such a procrastinator. I can't believe it either! **

**Ame:: -frowns- I'm not that bad. Anyway, this time Lloyd will be doing the disclaimer. **

**Little Lloyd:: -waves- Hi Ame! **

**Ame:: -waves back- Hi Lloyd, will you do the disclaimer? **

**Little Lloyd:: -super cuteness mode- Amekoryuu does not own Tales of Symphonia, only her OCs and the plot. **

**Ame:: Thanks to Ryuuhina for Reviewing. Now let's begin chapter three. **

**

* * *

**

Draon eyes sleepily opened only to quickly close. Sunlight filtered though the window filling the room with a warm glow. The light became bearable after a moment. With a groan she rolled onto her side, _At least I'm not as sore as before. _She thought to herself as she pressed herself up into a sitting position.

Satisfied that she wasn't going to faint again she looked around the room for the first time. It was a medium sized room, which had a cozy feel to it. The sunlight was pouring in an open window, across from the bed. To her left was a wooden dresser drawer, and desk. Also the floor had a brown rug spread at the foot of the bed, she was sleeping in. Looking in the corners, she noticed a hammock. _Is that where Lloyd slept?_

Lying next to her was a blue shirt, and a pair of breeches. When she picked them up she noticed that in the clothing were holes for wings and tail. Smiling to herself, she slipped on the clothing. The shirt was baggy, so she stuffed it into the breeches. _At least I have something to wear for now. _

Steadying herself as she stood up, she shakily made her way towards the door. _I wonder where everyone is. _Opening the door she came to the staircase, she grasped the wooden rail to keep her balance. Slowly she made her way to the living room; sitting at the table was Lloyd. When she entered he looked up.

"Morning, Draon." He said smiling. "Want something? Dad just made breakfast."

The said dwarf was at the stove finishing cooking. "There's plenty left for ya, lassie."

Draon smiled, faintly. "Thank you, I'd love to have some." She sat down next to Lloyd as Dirk passed out breakfast; it was omelets with a side of toast. The food smelled heavenly. A growling sound filled the room, Dirk and Lloyd looked at their guest. She blushed, "I guess I'm hungrier then I thought."

Lloyd giggled, "Alright then lets eat!" He began digging into his plate.

Draon shook her head, before doing the same. She swallowed a mouthful of egg. "This is great Dirk!" The dwarf laughed, as he watched them devour the meal. In a matter of seconds two plates were held out, "Seconds please!" Shaking his head, he filled their plates again.

"Boy ye better go see that your dog's fed." Dirk said. Lloyd nodded, and hopped off his seat. Disappearing out the door, she heard an annoyed whine. "I'm coming Noishe!"

Dirk looked after him for a moment, "He was very worried about ye." Taking a seat across from her he closed his eyes. "I'm still not sure what ye are, but…" He opened his eyes, "I think I'll trust ye."

"Thank you." She replied holding his gaze, seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

The dwarf smiled, "However." She tilted her head, when he paused. "Yer gonna have ta pull your own weight around here. But you can start after, your better."

She nodded slowly in surprise, "So you're letting me stay?"

"I don't see why not." He shrugged, as a warm smiled played on his features. "Maybe ye can get that boy ta work."

"I…" Before she could reply, Lloyd came back in.

"Noishe's fed, Dad." He turned to look at Draon, "Are those clothes better?"

"Yes, I wanted to thank the two of you about this." She smiled at the two of them, grateful that they had thought of getting them for her.

"They don't look like they fit very well." Lloyd frowned and crossed his arms. He was right, the shirt was too baggy. Making her tuck it into the breeches, the breeches stopped half way down her thighs. They would work for now but they didn't look comfortable.

Dirk spoke up, "Hmm… if ye tell me what it should look like I'll make ye some better fitting ones."

"It's not that big of a deal, what ever you want to make would be fine." She blushed slightly, not used to people worrying about her so much.

Lloyd tugged on her breeches, trying to get her attention. "Hey, Draon will you come outside with me?"

She looked at Lloyd, "Sure the fresh air would be nice." Standing up she followed him out the house, and breathed in the crisp morning air. He led her to a grassy area under the trees that surrounded the house.

"This is the best spot to watch the clouds." He said matter of factly, as he lay down on the green grass.

Sitting down next to him she leaned back till she was lying down and gazed at the sky, rich blue dotted with soft white clouds. She sighed taking in the smells around her, the fresh green grass, rich tree bark, and fragrant wild flowers. There were sounds too; the cool stream running over the river rocks, a gentle breeze rustles the leaves, Dirk working on another project in his smithy. _When was the_ _last time I relaxed like this? _She pondered, breathing in deeply. She closed her eyes and smiled, _Thank you great mother for letting me find this place… _

* * *

**Ame:: Chapter three is complete. :) **

**Lark:: Yes three for three. My work was not in vain! **

**Ame:: -ignores him- I would love to hear any suggestions, on how to make this better. **

**Lark and Ame: Thank you very much! And Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amekoryuu: Next chapter is ready to go. This time Yuan will be doing the disclaimer, though he hasn't appeared in the story yet. **

**Yuan:: -annoyed- Why am I here again? **

**Ame:: So you can say the disclaimer and get this story started. **

**Lark:: The sooner you say it the sooner you get out of here. **

**Yuan:: Fine. Amekoryuu does not own Tales of Symphonia, only her OCs and the plot.**

**Ame:: This chapter you finally find out more about Draon. Chapter 4 **

* * *

Draon sighed as she watched Lloyd doing his chores for Dirk. He was gathering the lumber that Dirk had cut earlier, that morning. Her eyes followed the boy as he dragged one piece, almost as large as himself, to the store room and walked back to the pile. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

He paused, teetering back and forth trying to balance the load. Big chestnut brown eyes looked at her as he grinned. "I can do it." He swayed as he balanced himself again, "And, if you help dad will get mad."

She smiled slightly at him, _He's right Dirk would get mad if I helped him with his chores…_ Slumping back down, she leaned on the wooden fence. She wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous for the next couple of days, as ordered by the dwarf.

"Alright I'm done!" She looked up at him at his outburst. He patted the dirt off him as he put the last piece down. "This means I can go visit Collette and Genis!"

Draon raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?"

Lloyd smiled again. "Collette is a blonde girl who lives in the village, Isalia with her father and grandma, and Genis is an elf boy with silver hair, who lives there with his sister Raine, and he's supper smart!" He was practically glowing as he spoke of his friends.

She couldn't help but smile at his description of his friends; the smiled faded as she looked at him solemnly. "Lloyd?" He looked up noticing her expression. "Can I ask you something very important?"

He paused realizing that this was serious. "Yes Draon."

She lowered herself so they were eye to eye, "Lloyd I need you to promises not to tell **anyone **about how I look right now." The boy looked at her, his confusion plainly on his face, she smiled sadly. "I don't think people would react to well if they heard a cat bird woman was living with you…"

The boy closed his eyes in thought. "Like they don't like Noishe even though he's a dog?" Autumn brown orbs reopened and looked at her amber ones again.

Draon felt her eyes widened,_ Dog?_ Shaking herself mentally, she nodded "Just like that."

His eyes widened, slightly as understanding dawned on him. "Okay, I won't tell them. I promise." The little brunette said with conviction, causing her to smile.

"Alright, it's a promise." Ruffling his spiky hair, she stood up a smirk playing on her features. "Well you better hurry if you want to go visit your friends."

His eyes widened, as he shot into the house grabbing the charm his dad made, "I'm going to the village I'll be back later!"

"Got that Charm boy?" Dirk yelled back from the smithy.

"Yes Dad!" He yelled as he ran over the bridge, "See you later Draon!"

A chuckle escaped her lips, _Lloyd is a good kid._

**_"Yeah he is."_**

Looking over her shoulder she spotted Noishe, lying next to the bushes watching Lloyd's retreating figure.

**_"So… he thinks you're a dog?" _**She asked, turning to face him, her back resting against the fence. It could make sense why they thought he was a dog. He kinda did look like a dog… a white dog with green fur on his huge ears, tail, and paws. Don't forget that he was the size of a small riding dragon.

He shrugged, **_"It's not as if I can tell him he's wrong."_** Looking her in the eye he mentally sighed. **_"We need to talk." _**

**_"I had a feeling you would want to." _**She made herself comfortable, who knows how long she might have to sit here. **_"Would you like to start?" _**

**_"Yes, I'm surprised that one of your kind is here." _**He looked at her his head tilted to the side. **_"I thought Vritarans didn't interact with the other races." _**

She gazed distantly, "**_Normally we don't at least not in this form, but..." _**

**_"But…?" _**She heard the genuine concern in his voice; he really wanted to know what had happened.

Gazing at the pale blue sky above them she sighed, **_"We were found… the Retunhs. Everyone had to run; they came out of nowhere... no one was prepared." _**

**_"Retunh's aren't they that group that hunt your kind?" _**

**_"Yes the groups name is Retunh, but they aren't just one race, elf, human, half breeds, they all are slave traders." _**She shuddered, recalling the terror she had felt when they were near.**_ "They have this… frightening aura about them; it is as if their very essence is twisted." _**

He shifted to his feet, **_"Did they follow you here?" _**White and green fur rose as he tensed, showing his irritation.

Sadly she shook her head, "**_No, I lost them when I fell into the ocean. _**She looked at her hands the far way gaze still in her eyes. **_"That was almost a month ago…"_**Mirthless laughter, choked out of her throat. **_"It feels like it happened yesterday… That it's all some horrible dream and I'll wake up back home…"_** She let out a breathy sigh, **_"But it's not." _**Leaving that train of thought she looked back at him,**_ "Noishe… why are you, a protozoan, here?" _**

He looked down the path that Lloyd had followed, **_"I'm looking after him, he is part of my family."_** As he spoke he seemed to fade into his memories, reminding her of how she felt about her family just moments before.

A melancholy smile flittered over her features, **_"Seems like your doing a good job." _**

**_"Hn" _**With that he closed his eyes, ending the conversation. Draon smiled slightly and closed her eyes as well. _It seems that, there is something more to Lloyd than I thought, but I guess that doesn't matter in the end. _She sighed, relaxing, as the two of them waited for Lloyd to return.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The forest path was simply a trail of packed dirt, made from travelers going to and from the village of Isalia from the woods. Lloyd following those foots steps jogged along, glad that he would get to visit his friends today. The charm his dad made bouncing against his side.

The charm was carved into holy wood, soaked in holy water for five weeks gaining its ability to repel monsters. Letting Lloyd be able to do chores for his dad or go visit his friends by himself. Today, he was going to Genis's to plan for Collette's birthday coming up. _She's going to be so surprised. _

Looking up he realized that he was almost at the town gate.

The gate wasn't very impressive being only made from wood and a bit of metal. Standing in front of it were two guards, both holding spears, err pitch forks. It seemed that they were talking but as Lloyd approached them they stopped.

The one on the left spoke first, "Hey there Lloyd,"

Lloyd smiled as he walked by the two, "Hi Ruben, hi Marven."

The other man, Marven, nodded in greeting. "Good afternoon Lloyd."

The two guards were used to him coming to visit now so they didn't bother to question him.

Isalia the Village of Oracles, true to its name the village was quaint in its structures. Not boasting a wealthy commerce, it showed more of a rural tranquility. The houses were wooden made; only two of them had a second floor the Inn and High Priestess Phidra's, Collette's grandma, house. The road was packed dirt, neat and tidy from the town people walking, from the entrance it split into three paths.

Taking the left path Lloyd headed for his friends house, passing the inn on his way. Up a head he saw a rise of earth where a small house sat, a fish pond in the front yard.

Speeding up he as climbed the wooden steps, which led to the house. When he reached the top, he paused catching his breath. After a moment he reached out and knocked on the door. "Genis! Are you home!?"

Before he could knock again, the door was opened from the inside. A boy, who was younger then Lloyd, stuck his head out. He had silvery spiky hair, looking at Lloyd he sighed, "Do you have to yell?" He opened the door wider so Lloyd could come in, "If you do, it's going to be harder to keep this a secret."

As he came in Lloyd had the grace to blush, "Sorry Genis." He grinned at his friend, "Don't worry about me spoiling the surprise."

The boy looked at his friend for a moment before shaking his head, "Alright. What do we need to do still?"

"Well, her birthday is next week." Lloyd replied, "We need the cake, other snacks, and drinks."

Genis nodded, "I can make those."

Lloyd smiled, "And I can work on her gift."

The silver haired boy grinned, "You won't forget it right?"

"Nope there's no way I'd forget it!" He said confidently, determined to remember it. The two friends lowered their voices to whispers as they continued to plan through out the day.

* * *

**Ame:: Chapter four is done, this is the longest one yet. **

**Yuan:: Why am I still here? **

**Ame:: Cause, until we find a new lackey your saying our disclaimer! **

**Yuan:: What! You-! is knocked out by Lark. **

**Lark:: Anyway, we would love to hear any suggestions, on how to make this better. **

**Ame:: Or even any questions that you have. **

**Lark and Ame:: Thank you very much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amekoryuu: Chapter five is ready to go. Also thanks to Shikamayuki for reviewing! Today, Yuan will be doing the disclaimer again, since we couldn't find anyone else. **

**Yuan: -irritated- You said I could leave next time. **

**Ame: Well we couldn't find anyone else to say the disclaimer. –shrugs- **

**Lark: If you want out of here, you might as well just get over it and say it. Or find someone else to take your place next time. **

**Yuan: Fine. Amekoryuu does not own Tales of Symphonia, only her OCs and the plot.**

**Ame: Alright then lets begin.**

* * *

Lloyd waved good-bye as he left Genis house, they had finished planning the surprise party and he was heading home. I can't wait till I can get to work on Collette's present. A huge smile covered his face as he came closer and closer to home. By the time he was there he was practically glowing with happiness. Maybe I can ask Draon what she thinks when it's done.

--

Draon raised and eyebrow when she saw Lloyd coming up the path. I guess he had a good time. She smiled getting up, stretching her muscles that had fallen asleep.

"Hey Lloyd," She said as he reached the yard. "Did you have fun visiting your friends?"

The brunette looked up at the sound of his name, "Yeah, I had a lot of fun." He smiled up at her. "I'm glad I got to see them today." Pausing to glance up, he asked "Do you think someday you could meet my friends?"

Leaning back to look up also she replied, "Someday, I'd really like that. However," He looked back at her, "While you were gone, Dirk said something about going over the dwarven vows again." Watching his autumn brown eyes widen is disbelief, she raised an eyebrow.

"Whaaaaaaa!?" His face fell, at the news. "Not those again!" Last time he didn't get to eat for two whole days, and that was just one of them. Hanging his head in defeat he mumbled, "Not fair…"

"It can't be that bad." She replied, surprised by his reaction.

Just as he was about to open his mouth they heard Dirk, "Boy, get inn here and get ready to learn the next vow!"

Jumping a foot into the air startled, he dashed the rest of the way to the house, leaving Draon in the dust. Giving her head a shake she smiled, "Looks like he'll be busy for a while."

--

The next few days slipped by as Draon found herself falling into sync with her makeshift family. A Dwarf, a Human, a Vritaran, and a Protozoan, how much more diverse could one family get?

Dirk was working on a new project, adding an addition to the house so Lloyd could have his own room again. He said it should be ready in another week.

As for Lloyd he was still sleeping in the hammock. When he had free time however, Draon noticed that he would borrow some of Dirk's tools…. A soft scuffling sound caused her to look up. Well speak of the devil. Her favorite little brunette was gathering some of the tools again. Thinking that no one had seen him he quickly snuck back up to their room.

A smirk played on her lips as she silently shadowed the boy. Reaching the doorway she paused, leaning against the frame, watching as the boy tinkered at the desk. Focusing solely on the tools, as he painstakingly carved each piece.

Suddenly he leaned back, placing the tools on the table "Got it done." he sighed, happily.

Unable to resist any longer she spoke up, "Hey Lloyd."

The brunet jumped at the sound of his name, turning around he saw Draon and relaxed, "O, oh Draon it's you."

She raised an eyebrow, deciding to let the last comment go. "What are you working on?"

"I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret," When she nodded he went on, "It's a gift for one of my friends birthday." He held it up.

It was a necklace very simple in design, hanging from it was an amulet in the shape of star, tiny gems and carvings adorned it.

"It's wonderful Lloyd I'm sure they'll love it."

"I hope so too."

* * *

**Ame: Chapter five is done! -Slumps down- that took forever…. This was mostly just a fluffy chapter. **

**Lark: 'annoyed' We apologize for it shortness and the long wait, Ame here was having some creative difficulty **

**Ame: Well I would love to hear any suggestions, on how to make this better. Or things you'd like to see happen. **

**Lark and Ame: Thank you very much!**


End file.
